


Teaching Him

by cherrysprite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Experienced Liam Dunbar, First Kiss, First Time, First Time with a guy, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, My First Smut, Never Have I Ever, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, So Don't Judge it too bad, Theo Raeken Loves Liam Dunbar, Virgin Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysprite/pseuds/cherrysprite
Summary: When Liam accidentally finds out that Theo is not only a virgin but hasn't had his first kiss yet, it's not like he was going to just sit back and let Theo figure that out on his own, was he?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 16
Kudos: 246





	Teaching Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the people who encouraged me to go further with my smut exploration, namely LIoNH34RT, Manonlemelon, Extrasteps, and more :) No relation to the other fic called "learning experience" tho...that was a coincidence on my part, lol

In all honesty, it was kind of a miracle that Theo was with them. Liam wasn't talking about him simply being alive, don't worry, he's not being all sappy and philosophical (at the moment, at least). He was thinking more along the lines of Theo sitting on the floor of his basement with him, Mason, and Corey, finally hanging out with them after a million invites from Liam. "You _live_ here, just join us!" Liam would always whine, but he never gave Liam the satisfaction of winning. Of course Theo had waited until the one night Liam _didn't_ bother him to hang out, but Liam figured that it was a victory all the same.

That night was especially fun, so Liam was glad Theo had chosen to be spiteful and come down from his room for once. Liam's parents were out on a date, so Mason was able to easily smuggle in some spiked alcohol with just enough wolfsbane their healing from sobering them up. They were also able to play their music as loud as they wanted without disturbing anyone (except for the neighbors, but their kid was irritating, so they didn't count) which meant they were allowed to act like normal teenagers as well as they could. 

It wasn't Theo's first time drinking, Liam had seen him at pack parties before with something in his hand, but this was definitely the loosest Liam had ever seen him. Theo was all smiles and let himself laugh, and while the other three boys could laugh as much while they were sober, it was enough for Theo. He had even agreed to join in on a game of Never-Have-I-Ever, which had just started. According to Theo's nine fingers that were up, he had never played it before.

"Never have I ever stolen something," Liam started, and Mason, Corey, and Theo all put a finger down. Liam smirked. 

"Literally all of Corey's pens," Mason said, no shame.

"Hey, what - that was -? Yeah, that makes sense. I stole all of Mason's once, too."

"It was gum from the grocery store when I was nine. I didn't even like it," Theo said, taking a sip from his beer, not that he needed any extra buzz. He grinned widely when he noticed everyone trying to hold back their laughter. Liam thought he ought to smile like that more, even when he wasn't well on his way to being drunk. "Oh, yeah, I guess you guys were expecting me to have a record of abducting deadly weapons," He joked.

"No we weren't-!" Mason argued through a burst of laughter that completely gave him away.

"Yes, you were! Alright, Corey, go!" Theo prompted.

"Never have I ever kissed a member of the opposite sex," Corey said, starting out innocently like the game tended to. Liam and Mason put one finger down each, and Liam smirked when he remembered the time Mason kissed a girl in eighth grade and was more confused than Liam had ever known anyone could be. _"That didn't feel like ANYTHING"_ was probably one of the funniest things Mason had ever said now that it was in context that Mason was totally gay.

"Never have I ever kissed a member of the same sex," Mason said, sacrificing one of his own fingers just so he could see Liam's answer. He stared intently at him, waiting, but Liam rolled his eyes and kept his fingers steady. "Aw, baby bi hasn't had his first guy kiss yet!" Mason teased, and Liam unwrapped a piece of hard candy and threw it at his head.

"Shut it. It's not like I have that many options! How many gay or bi guys do you think are even in Beacon Hills?" Liam grumbled. Mason almost choked on the candy he had thrown at him through his laughter and Corey tried not to laugh at Liam too as he whacked Mason on the back. 

"Dude, so many!" He cackled. "You literally have no excuse at this point!"

"Okay, whatever!" Liam groaned, hating the hot feeling creeping up the back of his neck at the idea. "Theo, you go!"

"Uh, okay, never have I ever-"

"Wait!" Mason interjected, pointing to the eight fingers Theo still had up. Theo and Liam looked at him in confusion. Corey seemed like the only person who understood what he was going on about, because his eyes widened a second later. "You put a finger down for never playing this and stealing something, but not for kissing a girl _or_ a guy," Mason said slowly in wonder. Liam didn't mean to, but his head whirled around to look at Theo way faster than was really necessary. Considering he had been laying on his side and propped on one elbow, he almost rolled himself over, but he kept himself upright solely by force to see the look Theo had on his face. "Have you never kissed anyone?"

The slight blush that came over Theo's neck and cheeks would have delighted Liam if he wasn't struggling to stay calm as he waited for the answer. "...No."

 _"WHAT?"_ Mason squawked indignantly.

"HOW?" Corey added. "Like, have you _seen_ yourself? You're _hot_ , anyone would want to kiss you!" At that, Mason nodded in avid agreement.

"I mean, I've had the opportunity, plenty, probably-"

"When?" Mason asked.

"When I go to Sinema. I-"

"You go to _Sinema?"_ Mason acted like this was the biggest scandal he had ever heard, but Liam couldn't really blame him even through the slack-jawed haze he was in. "Sinema's a _gay_ club, so it's _guys_...! How have we not seen you there before? Corey and I go every other week!"

"I'm elusive, and yes-" The blush was back. "But I never kissed anyone I danced with."

"Why the Hell not?" Mason demanded, Corey looking equally as shocked. 

"Because I don't know how!" Theo admitted shamelessly through a laugh. "I never learned, so why would I mortify myself in public like that?"

"Oh, my God..." Mason was wiping away tears of laughter. "Oh, my God. I would _not_ have expected that."

"Maybe we should play a different game," Corey suggested, trying to regain order when he figured out how to breathe again and got Mason to do the same.

"What? Why?" Theo asked. At that point, Liam was just glad Theo hadn't noticed him staring, because he didn't think he could take his eyes off the chimera if he tried.

"Because. This game tends to get sexual, and really fast," Corey explained. "And if you haven't even had your first kiss yet..."

"People can have sex without kissing," Theo argued, and Liam almost died right there next to him.

"But have you?" Mason asked skeptically. Theo pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down.

"...No."

They all burst into laughter again, and that time, Liam managed to snap himself out of it and fake it too.

But _oh, fuck..._

+++

Liam had been thinking of that failed Never-Have-I-Ever game for a week after it happened. At first, he had tried to convince himself that he was only thinking about the game because Mason had embarrassed him by teasing him about never kissing a guy, but his thoughts always drifted back to Theo being a virgin, both kiss-wise and everything else, and there wasn't really a way to explain that one. He really had no idea why he was thinking about it that much.

Well, he did, that was a total lie. He absolutely knew why. He thought about giving Theo his first kiss for a normal amount of time with all things considered, being someone who was as fucking dangerously and intensely attracted to Theo as he was. Liam had had his first kiss with a girl that he loved and then let her break his heart, and he wanted Theo to have something better than that. If he knew Theo at all, he knew that when he wasn't drinking, he went into things headstrong and without any sort of doubt in his mind, which could lead him to his first kiss being with someone random who might not even want to stick around. Liam thought that his first kiss should be with someone who he knew for sure he could trust and would never abandon him...and he "didn't know how?" Fuck, _fuck_. Anyone who ever kissed Liam told him he was good at it. He could _certainly_ be a good teacher to Theo if he wanted him to. He would be a little nervous, but Liam would show him how good it could feel with someone who actually loved him and he could draw all sorts of little noises from Theo as he took him apart and God, _fuck_ , it was _doing_ things to Liam. Liam wasn't even thinking about his _own_ first kiss with a guy at that point. He wanted to make Theo feel good so badly, and he was dizzy at just the thought.

He felt like there truly was some higher power above looking over him because Theo was into guys in the first place, and he was even more convinced when there was an excuse to talk about it. He had been fumbling over ideas in his head for days on end on trying to propose a plan to him, but he didn't even have to be the one to bring it up. Since Liam's mom worked Saturdays and his stepdad had been called into work at the hospital to aide in a surgery that would last into the night, they had the house to themselves, so they were in the basement again. This time, they were watching the show they had kind of accidentally started watching together, Jane the Virgin (Don't judge, it came on cable and they got addicted to the drama), with Theo on the couch and Liam sitting on the floor in front of it and next to Theo's legs. He was less watching the show than desperately pleading with himself not to lean into Theo's legs, but Theo still seemed pretty enthralled, so Liam refocused himself for a minute. 

Onscreen, the main character was getting drunk at her birthday party, and paired with the fact that the show had a lot to do with her virginity, it must have reminded Theo. "I still can't believe I said that last Friday," Theo groaned, rubbing the back of his neck, the first time he'd mentioned it. Liam had kind of presumed that he just forgot about it entirely, since he was pretty hungover the next morning, meaning he would have had to be considerably drunk in a chimera's standpoint. "That's embarrassing."

"It's really not," Liam said. "Plenty of people are nineteen and haven't had their first kiss."

"You had your tongue down Hayden's throat when you were, what, sixteen? You've had two long years of experience, so you can't talk, and I'm also almost twenty."

"So?"

"So, I literally said that I didn't know how to do it. What the fuck. Nobody needed to know that." That was the difference between sober and tipsy Theo: One overshared and the other rarely spoke. 

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that," Liam said comfortingly, trying to hide that his heart was already pounding too fast to be normal. "When you're ready to learn, you could just try and find someone who you trust enough to teach you. You don't even have to have feelings or him or anything. I mean, it might not be conventional, but is anything in our lives? It could work."

Theo's cheeks were stained a light pink when Liam finally allowed himself to turn and look at him. Theo bit his lip, and once again, Liam almost wanted to die. "I, uh, I don't exactly know a lot of people, Liam."

It's important to note that Liam was already worked up and really trying to hide it, so it was hard for him not to jump on Theo right then. He had to make sure he was ready, that he even wanted Liam to do that, and even then, it had to come by Theo's own idea and he would take it slow. 

Theo took a deep breath and tilted his head back to look at the ceiling instead of the beta's face. "The only people I'd trust enough to do that are Mason, Corey, and...you. And Mason and Corey are in a relationship with each other and I can't even imagine myself kissing them anyway, so no, I can't just get someone to teach me."

 _But he could imagine kissing Liam?_ Liam swallowed hard and pushed the thought back. "Why not?"

"Because. I don't want to make things weird by asking you. I know you're not into that."

Liam barely let a second pass before he pushed himself up off the carpet and sat down on the cushion next to Theo as calmly as possible, pushing pause on the remote. He couldn't help but rub his hands up and down his own jean-covered thighs out of nervousness as he gave Theo a small, unthreatening smile. Theo raised his eyebrow at the expectant look Liam was giving him. "What?"

"I can help," Liam said simply.

"I just said-"

"You're not asking, I'm offering. It's not weird now," Liam explained as though it was that basic and not at all how _completely_ fucking weird it was. He was trying to ignore that part. Theo still looked uncertain and hesitant, so Liam sighed. "Theo. I just want you to feel comfortable and safe when you do this, that's all. I promise that we don't have to make this into anything more than this if you don't want to or don't like it, and that's fine. I was just thinking that it might be easier with someone you already trust, and if you change your mind, we don't ever have to talk about it again." Theo's hand was resting on his own leg, so Liam put his hand overtop of it, but Theo's eyes never left his for more than a second to look at it. Liam realized then just how _close_ they had gotten on instinct, always pulling each other in without noticing, and his next deep breath full of Theo's spicy/earthy scent was hard to take in without making him feel faint. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, not at all, but if you want this to happen...I want to help whenever you're ready," Liam said softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Liam was expecting Theo to have to think about it for a while, maybe step away for a bit before coming back or try to forget about it entirely, but Theo just bit his lip. His green eyes flicked down to Liam's lips, and Liam's heart jumped. "You're sure?" He asked, softer than Liam had ever heard him. Liam nodded quickly and reassuringly, wanting to cry at the vulnerability he heard and saw. Theo's eyes were less easily focused on Liam's own now, more like he was trying not to stare right at his mouth. "You won't laugh at me?"

"Of course not," Liam breathed. Little by little, they had inched forward towards each other. Nothing more than air was needed to speak. "Never."

There was one second of silence, of decision, where Theo looked into Liam's eyes and bit his lip again apprehensively. Liam could see him calculating everything, weighing all of it, and it killed him to know that Theo was still so nervous. He rubbed his thumb across the back of Theo's hand, having never taken it away, and Theo let himself breathe, his air hitting Liam's lips. Finally, Theo looked at Liam one more time to make sure it was really okay, and Liam nodded once, so short it could barely be seen. _Theo wanted this.  
_

Theo didn't move, but something had changed within his eyes that made him look like he had finally accepted that this was going to happen, and he closed his eyes when Liam slid his hand onto his cheek. Liam could tell he was ready. "J-just follow my lead," Liam whispered, and Theo nodded. 

When there was barely a millimeter of space between their lips, Liam could hear Theo swallow hard, waiting for Liam to do something. As gently as he could, Liam closed the distance. Theo froze up under his touch, but Liam didn't stop. He'd let Theo try first, and stop when Theo said so. 

The first press of his lips against Theo was soft and simple, but it made him want to fall to pieces. He only closely avoided melting entirely when he reminded himself to stay focused, that this wasn't about him. Theo took a shuddery breath in through his nose and his heart started beating faster. Oh yeah. Theo wanted this.

Liam pulled away for just a second to move, kissing at Theo's bottom lip here and there that made Theo's heartbeat kick up faster. Liam realized briefly that if he could hear every bit of breath, every change in Theo's heart rate, Theo would be able to hear how positively wrecked Liam was too, but Theo didn't seem to mind it at all. His hands raised slightly, staying midair between them. "L-liam," Theo said when Liam stopped to breathe. "What do I do with...?"

"Here, just..." Liam took Theo's hands in his own and guided one of them to be on his hip and the other to rest on his shoulder. Theo looked at them and looked pleased. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Theo assured breathlessly, and Liam was beyond ecstatic to see Theo going back in on his own. There was some confidence that time, and Liam could feel it like a spark running through his entire body as Theo's lips hit his again. This time, Theo wasn't completely still. Their lips glided together softly, and Liam noticed with a pleased sound that he was trying to copy what Liam had done. Small focuses on his bottom lip and then kissing him fully again, so Liam started doing something different. He turned his head to the side and put one hand firmly on the back of Theo's, angling them differently to see if Theo would catch on. With a tiny pause, he did, and his grip tightened on Liam's shoulder. 

Liam started to pull Theo in closer, and he went where he was guided with seemingly no hesitation at all. It was especially satisfying when he started moving his hands on his own, wrapping one of his arms around the small of Liam's back and holding him tightly and moving the hand on his shoulder to Liam's neck. 

All Liam could do at that point was try to stay focused and put together, but he had dreamed of this for so long. Theo's arms just felt so good around him and he could pinpoint every spot on his neck those calloused fingers touched, not to mention the soft little noises Theo couldn't help but let out when he breathed or the way their lips sounded when they parted. 

The best part was that he wasn't _stopping_ , either. He could feel Theo running out of breath under his touch, but that didn't defer him in the slightest, coming back for more seconds after they broke apart and trying something different. For someone who had wanted to learn, Theo didn't seem to need much teaching. Not that Liam was complaining, at all.

Theo started trying to get closer, like he was looking for something but he wasn't quite sure what, and Liam couldn't help but groan deeply when the press of his lips got more insistent with the effort. He wondered for just a second if Theo would like what the next step was, but the way Theo's hands were slipping around almost desperately, he didn't have to doubt for long.

Liam found one of the hands that Theo had on his hip and squeezed it before running his tongue along the seam of Theo's lips, making him jump. "Wha-?"

"Just trust me on this," Liam whispered. Theo didn't open his eyes, but he took a second before nodding.

Liam went back in, and this time when he tried it, Theo seemed to understand what he was meant to do and opened up under him. And Jesus, if the sound he made when their tongues met wasn't Liam's new religion, he wasn't sure what could be.

"Liam," Theo moaned and a shiver ran up Liam's spine at the sound of his voice, so taken apart, so wrecked, and all because of him. This was _exactly_ what he had wanted. Theo panted and Liam let him catch his breath as he kissed Theo's jaw and up and down his neck, delighted at the way he bared it for him without hesitation. "L-liam-"

Liam wrapped one of his hands under Theo's thigh and pulled him up towards him so Theo was straddling him, and it was then that he realized how hard Theo was in his jeans, not that he was surprised. That didn't change how affected he was though, burying his face into the crook of Theo's neck and groaning at the smell of pure desire that wafted off of the chimera. "Mmm," He breathed in response, kissing every inch of skin down to his collarbones that he could until Theo grabbed the back of his head and pulled his lips back onto his. 

Maybe Liam had forgotten in the moment that this was a first for him too, but he was much more aware of it when Theo's noises got louder, more desperate and almost nervous, realizing that this was quickly turning into a completely different first if they kept going. Whatever thought he may have had of stopping was gone when he accidentally gripped Theo's hair a little too hard and the chimera's hips thrust forward against his stomach, a surprised gasp falling from both of their lips. "Fuck, fuck, Liam," Theo breathed, his head dropping onto Liam's shoulder. "I'm sorry-"

"No," Liam gasped, grabbing Theo's hips and pulling him firmly down into his lap, making Theo whimper above him. He had never heard or seen Theo like this, but _God_ , Liam was pretty sure that he never wanted him to look any differently ever again. Theo was half-sobbing as Liam guided him to move, their clothed erections grinding together maddeningly. 

"Oh, God," Theo wailed, his hold on Liam's arms getting stronger as he got closer and closer. Liam nipped at his earlobe, not even minding the way he was starting to sweat under his long-sleeved shirt; there was no time for stopping to take it off. "Oh, fuck-"

"Close?" Liam asked, rocking forward harder as his vision started to blur with the effort it took to hold back. 

"Yes, _yes_ ," The chimera managed, throwing his head back as Liam started going faster. One of Liam's hands started to rub the inside of Theo's thigh and it was almost too much. Theo's head fell back onto his shoulder again and he pulled Liam as close as he could as his body started to tense up. "I wanted this," He gasped, almost crushing Liam under his weight, "I wanted this, I wanted it to be you, only _you_..."

Liam was gone, coming harder than he ever had before with a groan, his head bumping against the back of the couch. The only thing that made it better was feeling Theo go after him, completely untouched, finished off from watching him. 

Theo slumped against him, breathing harshly as he came down, and in his haze, Liam stroked his back and hair softly until he could breathe again. "You're okay," He whispered softly, though he wasn't sure he was himself yet. All Theo did was nod against him almost frantically, overwhelmed and oversensitive.

"T-thank you," Theo choked out, and Liam tried not to laugh. He thought he was adorable, but Theo wouldn't think that.

He could feel Theo starting to drift off on top of him, and as much as he wanted to let him sleep, he knew what waking up would feel like. For both of their sakes, he had to wake him up. "Don't go to sleep," He said softly. "It's gonna feel really gross when you wake up. We should get a shower."

Theo groaned tiredly, and Liam had to basically roll him off of him. "Come on," He encouraged, pulling him up off the couch by one hand. Theo sluggishly followed him upstairs from the basement and into Liam's bathroom, pulling his clothes off halfheartedly and leaving them on the floor.

It was only when they were halfway through the shower they'd silently agreed they were taking together that Theo regained enough sense to see Liam's amused look. "What?" he asked, his movements still slow and adorable. Liam shook his head.

"Nothing," He said. "...I just know how embarrassed you're going to be when you wake up tomorrow morning and remember that you thanked me for sex."

Liam got hit in the chest with the blob of lavender soap Theo had in the palm of his hand, but it was worth it for the kiss that followed after it.

He really _was_ a good teacher.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Once again, not really sure about this one, but I thought the concept was good enough, and you can never have enough thiam smut, can you? Here's this to contribute.
> 
> Once again, kind of weird how the other, less explicit fic was called "Learning Experience" and this is "Teaching Him" and the plots don't really match up, but that's because this was an older fic that I wasn't really planning on finishing at first. I'm not sure if "Learning Experience" will get a smuttier add-on, since I feel like it's pretty obvious what happens next and Liam isn't exactly in the same virginal misery there as Theo is here, but we shall see, I guess ;)
> 
> Comments and criticism is always appreciated :)


End file.
